vldfandomcom-20200213-history
Shiro (Clone) (VLD)
| planet = Unknown | gender = Male | hair = Black (White Forelock) | eye = Gray, Violet | age = 25 | dob = | profile = | role = *Black Paladin (Formerly) *Galra Sleeper Agent | aff = Team Voltron Galra Empire | mecha = Black Lion (Formerly) | health = Fused with Shiro | debut = The Journey | voice = Josh Keaton }} "Shiro" is one of many clones of Shiro created by Haggar and the Galra Empire as part of Operation Kuron. He is the only known clone activated to infiltrate Team Voltron after Shiro mysteriously disappears following the team's initial defeat of Zarkon. While feeling that something is off, he never seems aware that he is a clone, even after Haggar turns him fully against Team Voltron and he battles with Keith. Once defeated, Allura transfers Shiro's essence from the Black Lion into the clone's body, restoring Shiro's physical existence. Appearance Kuron1.png|Initial appearance. Kuron2.png|Casual wear. When not on mission, Shiro clone's casual outfits is much similar to original Shiro's except his vest being black and gray and the sleeves of his turtleneck being cropped up to elbows. Personality Personality-wise, Shiro clone behaved just like the original that none of his friends, not even Keith, were able to tell the difference between the two. In fact, Shiro clone believed that he was the real Shiro to begin with. However, upon being controlled by Haggar, Shiro clone displayed brutal and perverse personality, taunting Keith as he tried to kill him. Abilities Equipment Apart from piloting the Black Lion, Shiro clone utilizes this equipment: Skill Set Piloting Other Abilities Trivia * Kuron is a loan-word from English in Japanese that means "clone". * The clone has largely been dubbed "Kuron" by the fanbase. * According to Joaquim Dos Santos and Lauren Montgomery, the clone believed himself to be the real Shiro up until Haggar took control; as such, Shiro retains all the memories of his clone after they fuse, and the clone essentially becomes a part of his consciousness with no issues.Hypable: "‘Voltron’ EPs discuss Keith’s growth, love, Shiro’s autonomy, and shifting dynamics", June 2018 * Joaquim Dos Santos confirmed that the prosthetic arm is the impetus of Haggar's control over the clone.AfterBuzzTV: "Voltron: Legendary Defender Season 6 Episodes 3 & 4 Review with Lauren Montgomery & Joaquim Dos Santos", June 2018 Lauren Montgomery adds that Haggar probably went through a few bugged clones before she found one suitable. * Josh Keaton wanted all versions of Shiro to sound different.AfterBuzzTV: "Voltron: Season 6 Episodes 5 & 6 Review & Reaction with Josh Keaton and Bex Taylor-Klaus", June 2018 For the clone, he wanted his voice to reflect that the clone is more aggressive and not as patient, contrasting the original Shiro sounding softer and more patient. * In order to reveal his video log, the Voltron twitter account created a mystery over several days: ** First they posted the word "Kuron" in binary code, then deleted the tweet.Voltron Twitter: Kuron in binary code. ** Afterward, a clip from Season Six was posted with a hidden QR code.Voltron Twitter: "The Paladins embarked on an epic quest playing Monsters & Mana." The code sent viewers to an image of a puzzle whose solution entailed taking certain letters of certain episode titles: Crystal '''V'enom'', Begin '''t'he Blitz'', Omega '''S'hield'' = "vt - s".Voltron Puzzle ** Next, Josh Keaton posted a video for National Sugar Cookie Day with sugar cookies that all had "471" written on them.Josh Keaton's Twitter: National Sugar Cookie Day ** Finally, another clip from Season Six was posted with the string of letters "wfjc" hidden in it.Voltron Twitter: "Keith makes a startling discovery." ** The total combination of all alphanumerical characters was the YouTube URL for the clone's video log: Vt-S471wfJc. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Team Voltron Category:Galra Empire